


Суета из-за Сивиллы

by Korue



Category: Gintama, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер с Психопаспортом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суета из-за Сивиллы

На крыше башни Нона свистел ветер. Голографические стены хорошо смотрелись, но не защищали от холода, и дыхание вырывалось изо рта облачками пара.  
– Саката Гинтоки, – Хиджиката даже не пытался скрыть торжество.  
Ублюдок, попортивший им всем столько крови, наконец-то был здесь, на расстоянии удара… Хиджиката задрал голову, чтобы лучше видеть светлую фигуру на ступенях винтовой лестницы – ну, хорошо, чуть дальше.  
Гинтоки перевесился через перила, лицо у него было сонное, взгляд пустой, как у ещё толком не проснувшегося человека. Хиджиката слишком хорошо знал, что это просто маска.  
– А, – сказал Гинтоки, зевая, – я тебя помню. Ты ведь… Оогуши-кун, верно?  
– Какой ещё Оогуши?!  
Хиджиката пнул нижнюю ступеньку.  
– Спускайся немедленно. Ты арестован по обвинению в нарушении общественного порядка и заговоре против Сивиллы.  
– Да ладно, – удивился Гинтоки, – что я такого сделал?  
– Ты ещё спрашиваешь! Квартал Кабуки стоит на ушах, Бюро поднято по тревоге, и всё из-за тебя.  
Гинтоки почесал в затылке.  
– Но я всего лишь сказал им, что AKB 48 распались. Кто же знал, что они в это поверят.  
Хиджиката заскрипел зубами. По какой-то насмешке судьбы они с Гинтоки мыслили одинаково. Именно поэтому, пока остальные пытались усмирить квартал Кабуки, Хиджиката бросил всё и помчался сюда, в башню Нона. И сорвал банк. Вот только даже он не мог понять – чего Гинтоки добивается. Это злило.  
– Спускайся и спокойно дай себя арестовать. Окажешь сопротивление – прикончу.  
– Ты такой агрессивный, – вздохнул Гинтоки. – Думаешь уничтожить меня своей силой? Тогда знай, что сила приходит в ответ на потребность, а не желание.  
Хиджиката скривился.  
– Мне не нужна сила. И если бы я читал «Джамп», то ответил бы, что ради защиты своих друзей я даже готов променять свою силу на слабость.  
– Ого, я бы и сам не сказал лучше. Если бы, конечно, я читал «Шонен Магадзин».  
Гинтоки наконец встал, сунул руки в карманы и начал медленно спускаться по лестнице. Хиджиката напряжённо наблюдал за ним, держа доминатор наготове. Неужели Саката Гинтоки, неуловимый нарушитель спокойствия с серебряным тоном психопаспорта наконец-то будет арестован? Не верилось, что бесконечная гонка последних месяцев закончится так просто.  
– Понимаешь, – шаги Гинтоки отдавались эхом под потолком, вторя его голосу, – я нигде не мог найти двести тринадцатый том «Наруто». Не то что в бумажном, даже в электронном виде не осталось. Я искал и искал, не сдаваясь, долгие годы, а потом меня вдруг осенило...  
Он остановился на последней ступеньке.  
– Сервер Сивиллы. Там уж точно должны были храниться электронные копии всего «Джампа».  
– И ради такой ерунды ты устроил бедлам в городе?!  
Вся сонливость мигом слетела с Гинтоки, он подскочил к Хиджикате, схватил его за плечи и заглянул в глаза.  
– Это не ерунда! Ты хоть представляешь, каково это, Оогуши-кун – прочитать двести двенадцать томов и не найти самый последний?! Любопытство сжигало меня изнутри, не давая спокойно спать по ночам. Останется ли Наруто в теле жабы навсегда, станет ли Саске-кун Хокаге? И конечно, Мадара с Хаширамой, – он многозначительно подмигнул, – ну, ты понимаешь.  
– Не понимаю! – Хиджиката стряхнул его руки. – Тебе светит сеппуку, идиот! Ты поставил на уши весь Эдо из-за старой, никому не интересной манги, и тебя казнят за это. Неужели оно того стоило?!  
Гинтоки снова сунул руки в карманы и отступил назад. Что-то в нём неуловимо изменилось – Хиджиката не понимал, что именно, но чувствовал это инстинктивно. Гинтоки мог выглядеть сколь угодно сонным или глупым, но он был опасен – не стоило об этом забывать.  
– Старая, никому не интересная манга? – спокойно повторил Гинтоки. – Пусть так. Я бы не пожалел жизни, чтобы узнать концовку «Наруто», вот только…  
Он вдруг развернулся и сделал пару шагов в сторону, как будто прогуливался. Хиджиката воспользовался этим, чтобы навести на него доминатор: как и ожидалось, коэффициент преступности Гинтоки составлял двенадцать баллов. И успел снизиться до одиннадцати, прежде чем Хиджиката опустил бесполезное оружие.  
– Вот только я не нашёл того, что искал, – Гинтоки остановился перед голографической стеной. – Даже в архивах Сивиллы не осталось записей о последнем томе, мне никогда не узнать, кого же выбрала Сакура-чан. Но вместо этого я узнал тайну, о которой даже не думал.  
Он обернулся через плечо.  
– Хочешь, расскажу?  
– Если это опять про мангу…  
– Есть здесь кто-нибудь?  
Тэцуноске, пыхтя, выбирался из люка. Хиджиката недовольно цыкнул – он рассчитывал всё сделать в одиночку, но новенький инспектор оказался на редкость упорным.  
– Не про мангу.  
Обернувшись, Хиджиката увидел, что Гинтоки стоит у самого края крыши, сунув руки в карманы и беспечно покачиваясь с пятки на носок. На фоне переливающейся всеми цветами голограммы он казался безликим чёрным силуэтом, и только встопорщившиеся от ветра кудри сияли, как Пламя посмертной воли.  
– Это про Сивиллу, – сказал Гинтоки. – И знаешь, Хиджиката-кун… Сивилла не стоит того, чтобы умирать за неё.  
– Что ты имеешь…  
Гинтоки качнулся сильнее, опрокинулся назад и исчез – голограмма сомкнулась за ним, отрезав иллюзорной стеной, как опустившийся занавес.  
– Стой!  
Хиджиката бросился к краю, инстинктивно протягивая руку, но, конечно же, не успел. Всё, что он увидел, это как парой этажей ниже Гинтоки приземляется на крышу какой-то помеси вертолёта и скутера.  
Странное летающее устройство сильно качнулось, но удержалось в воздухе и полетело дальше, постепенно огибая башню.  
– Наверное, это изобретатель Гэнгай, – сказал подбежавший Тэцуноске. – Он был в серверной, его засняли камеры слежения.  
– Тоже мне, Люпен нашёлся, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Он ещё мог перевести доминатор в режим базуки и сбить эту хреновину, но почему-то медлил.  
– А? – переспросил Тэцуноске. – Люпин? Кто это?  
Хиджиката опустил доминатор.  
– Инспектор, думаю, нам нужно узнать, в порядке ли сервер.  
– Д-да, вы правы!  
Прежде чем отойти от края, Хиджиката ещё раз оглянулся через плечо – преступников уже и след простыл, конечно. Как ни странно, проигравшим он себя не чувствовал. Гинтоки всё рассчитал, сыграл как по нотам и вышел сухим из воды, но прокололся в одной незначительной вроде бы мелочи.  
Хиджиката улыбнулся, глядя на ночной Эдо. «Так значит, ты всё-таки помнишь, как меня зовут…» 

_______________  
Гинтоки цитирует Драгон Болл, Хиджиката цитирует Фейри Тэйл.


End file.
